


I Promise

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comforting Dean, Cuddling, Destiel Daily Drabble, Drabble, Fallen Cas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff and drabble to hopefully make you smile :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes or stuffs

Cas? Are you awake?" Dean asked after an hour of debating whether or not to ask, whether he should just keep his thoughts to himself, which he usually did. Cas always liked to encourage him to open up more, however, now that they were together, now that they lived in the bunker together, and especially since Castiel was human.  
  
For a minute, Dean was sure that Castiel was asleep, that he'd be saved the awful duty of vomiting his feelings onto Cas at three A.M. It didn't look like a higher power felt merciful, however. "Yeah?" Castiel half stated half questioned with a yawn. Dean sighed, staring up at the blank ceiling as Castiel lazily rolled over onto his side, facing Dean. "What is it?" he asked, sounding a little less sleepy this time. Dean shut his eyes tight before letting out a huff of air.  
  
"Don't you ever miss it? I mean, being an angel?" Dean questioned quietly. Castiel looked at Dean strangely in the dim light of their room.  
  
"I suppose, maybe a bit of nostalgia here and there," he told Dean, trailing off. His hand found Dean's, and interlaced their fingers. "I get the feeling you didn't wake me up at three A.M. to ask me that and that alone," Castiel implored.  
  
Dean chewed on his lip, pausing before he spoke. "Cas, it's just, you gave everything up for me as an angel, and then you... well, you give up being an angel. And you, you do it for me," Dean remarked quietly.  
  
"Does that... bother you?" Castiel inquired cautiously. Then, what was on Dean's mind, really on his mind, came out.  
  
"I'm not worth it Cas, that's the thing. I don't get why you do all these things, why you rebel, you fight, you give up your friggin' grace, just to be with me. I, well, Cas, I really don't deserve you," Dean concluded softly.  
  
After a short pause, Dean propped himself up on his elbows, listening for Cas. "Cas?" he said quietly, and he was met with soft lips matched by his own, lips that, though Cas lost his grace, were truly that of an angel's. Every time Dean kissed Cas it always felt new, felt like the first, gentle time their lips had met. Castiel sighed softly, and Dean smiled into the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup the side of Castiel's face. After a lingering while, the two pulled away, just far enough so that their foreheads rested together.  
  
"Dean, I can barely begin to explain and expound upon all the things I've done for you, the things I've done because I love you. You are my grace, my light, you're my everything, so yes, Dean, you are worth it. You are indescribably worth every sacrifice, every torturing, every little thing that has so vaguely involved you. You're worth it, and Dean I swear I will do anything on Earth to make you see that," Castiel explained in a kind voice. Dean felt his heart melting at Castiel's words, and he smiled softly, bringing Castiel back in for a short kiss. Castiel grinned at him, enveloping him in his arms, pulling him close.  
  
The two nestled and snuggled together, their bodies warm against the other's, their breathing finding the same pace as their heart beats pattered against their chests. "Dean?" Castiel said, his voice racked once again with sleep.  
  
"Hm?" Dean simply replied, the same sleep overtaking his body.  
  
"I always have, and always will, love you, Dean, don't ever forget that," Castiel whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean's neck. Dean squeezed Castiel's hand tight in his own.  
  
"I'll always love you too Cas, I promise," he mumbled as sleep enveloped the two for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like it!! Tell me what you guys thought, you always give great feeback :)


End file.
